


Night Rain

by MarbleWolf



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Eyepatch, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Protective Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26335057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbleWolf/pseuds/MarbleWolf
Summary: Amon was called for a late job. He expected not to find anything. Much less a Ghoul that he had been searching for. Eyepatch. The Ghoul admitted to killing the man near by. Why?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	Night Rain

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER- I do not own Tokyo Ghoul
> 
> Warning- I am very tired so expect typos lol

The call came in just as Amon was getting ready to leave for the night. Someone was calling about a ghoul in an alley in the 20th Ward. They specifically asked for Amon. Amon sighed, picking his Quinque up and heading off on what he hoped would be a simple job. Akira walked next to him, the two reluctant to talk. It had been a long day. 

The walk to the alley was miserable, cold rain falling in sheets around them. It was dark in the Alley, Amon's flashlight skidding along the ground. A corpse laid in the middle of the Alley, chest ripped open.

“Looks like we were too late.” Akira grumbled. Amon sighed, he swept the light to the end of the dead end alley and the two investigators tensed as the Ghoul sitting under the awning. Amon tightened his hold on his quince. The Ghoul had white hair and a leather mask showing a toothy grimace. 

“Eyepatch.” Amon greeted the Ghoul. Akira let out a hiss next to him. 

“Amon.” Came Eyepatch’s response. The ghoul’s kangune was out, wrapped around his chest in an almost protective hold. 

“I was the one who called you here, Amon.” Eyepatch revealed. “I wanted to call an investigator who would listen to me first.” 

Akira scoffed “We are here to kill you.” 

“I know. Hear me out first.” Eyepatch spoke softly. He beckoned at the dead man. “I killed him.” 

“We can gather that much.” Amon scolded. 

Eyepatch stood slowly, his kangune dissolving from where it wrapped around his arms and chest. Amon's breath caught as he saw the tiny body held against Eyepatch’s chest. Tiny fingers were holding onto the Ghoul’s shirt. One of Eyepatch’s hands supported a diapered bottom, a dark haired head tucked under his chin. 

“He was hurting her. He was going to kill her. I didn’t know what to do with her so I called you.” Eyepatch adjusted his grip, holding the infant out to Amon and Akira. Akira sucked in a breath and Amon studied the child in Eyepatch’s hands. The baby was very young, roughly 3 months old. Her legs were bruised with hand prints, another on the side of her pale face. 

Amon looked to Akira. “I don’t think Eyepatch will hurt us.” 

Akira nodded tensely. “You approach him, or shall I?”

As much as Amon was convinced of Eyepatch’s intentions, that didn’t mean he would be sending Akira right into a Ghoul’s reach. 

Amon stepped forward, Eyepatch stayed frozen in place. Amon stepped under the awning, reaching hesitant hands out. Eyepatch’s hands were ice cold when Amon lifted the infant. The Ghoul gently removing the child’s hand holding onto his shirt. 

Eyepatc raised his gaze up to Amon, the Investigator surprised at how small the Ghoul was. “I named her Amaya…”  
Amon tucked the child to his chest, then stepped back, never turning his back to the Ghoul. Eyepatch watched Akira just as nervously, his silver eye flicking between her quinque and Amon. 

“Get out of here , Eyepatch.” Amon told the Ghoul, trying not to feel guilty for ruining the Ghoul’s dinner. 

“Right. Thank you, investigator.” Eyepatch sprang up onto the fire escape of the building closest and heaved himself up, then with a flash of a red Kagune, he was gone.  
The child against Amon’s chest opened chocolate brown eyes and began to wail in the cold air. “Let’s get Amaya out of here. Get her to a hospital.” 

“What are we going to write on this report?” Akira barked a laugh, looking stunned. 

“The truth? Not sure at all… Eyepatch is the strangest ghoul I’ve met.” 

Akira took Amaya from Amon, cuddling the fussy child against her. “And this little one. Named by a ghoul.” 

Amon looked on with a softness in his eyes, happy that the child was safe. Long after the ambulance came and the child whisked away, Amon looked up to see the shadowed figure crouched low on the building. The white fluffy hair looked silver from the rain and weak moon peering through the clouds. Amon raised his hand to the Ghoul and made his way home, without fear of this particular Ghoul prowling around.

**Author's Note:**

> Amaya means night rain in Japanese


End file.
